<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лживое марево by alex_primary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664956">Лживое марево</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary'>alex_primary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crusaders of Might and Magic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Казалось бы, Дрейк не впервые вторгался в обитель детей леса, свято чтущих свой дом и не терпящих чужаков, но все равно плутал, кружил вокруг одних и тех же мест, сбивался с пути и возвращался к тому, откуда начал. Блуждание вслепую раздражало столь же сильно, как и враги, лезущие словно бы из ниоткуда, заставляло проклинать всех тех, по чьей милости он был вынужден продираться сквозь зеленое марево, Селестию в первую очередь»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лживое марево</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Всякий раз, когда Дрейк закрывал глаза, он видел одно и то же: темную ночь, рассеченную десятками ярких огней — пламенем, пожирающим дома небольшой деревушки, сиянием шаров голубого цвета, срывающихся с длинных ладоней здоровенных приспешников Некроса и разбивающих стены и крыши жилищ в клочья, — и алые от крови булавы в руках острозубых, вечно улыбающихся скелетов. Он вновь месил грязь, напоенную человеческой кровью и насыщенную пеплом. Ни один воин Легиона Павших не сгинул навеки, но десятки людей распростерлись на земле — то была не битва, но бойня. Вокруг, куда ни глянь, догорали остовы построек, пахло углем, жареным мясом, подожженными волосами, тканью и шерстью — зловоние было столь сильно, что ему, тогда еще двенадцатилетнему мальчишке, было тяжело дышать. Он урывками, по чуть-чуть вдыхал, морщился, прижимал запачканный рукав рубахи к носу и боролся с острыми приступами тошноты. Едкий дым разъедал глаза, и было сложно понять, отчего по его щекам катятся слезы: то ли из-за чада, то ли из-за бескрайнего горя. Погибли все, лишь он уцелел. </p><p>      Тогда Дрейк испил чашу отчаяния и ненависти до дна и встал на ту тропу, с которой невозможно свернуть: на путь рваных ран, металлического перезвона, стонов поверженных и всепоглощающей мести. Он был готов зубами терзать прогнившие глотки нежити и нестрижеными грязными ногтями раздирать мерзкую погань, шествующую по земле во славу Некроса. Дрейк, будучи мальчишкой, уподобился мелкому хищному зверьку и сначала попытался найти дальних родственников, а после, потерпев неудачу, окончательно одичал. Он бездумно спускался в катакомбы, плутал в Сумеречном лесу, часами разглядывал массивную Цитадель, парящую высоко в небе. При случае он прибивался то к наемникам, то к ворам или цыганам и изумительно усвоил уроки лжи, скрытности и фехтования. Дрейк рос, унимал свой гнев, уродуя тела врагов, и не раз был на расстоянии вытянутой руки от гибели, но всякий раз что-то или кто-то выручали его.</p><p>      Дрейк вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Вокруг, как накануне, простирался угрюмый Сумеречный лес. В воздухе висело привычное зеленоватое марево, скрывающее все: редкие вымощенные камнем тропинки, исполинские деревья, раскидистые кроны которых смыкались над головой, переплетенные друг с другом изумрудные кусты, земляные холмики, а главное, огров и дашеров. Сюда пробивались лучи солнца, но даже они были не в силах развеять вечный пропахший листьями и травой туман. Казалось бы, Дрейк не впервые вторгался в обитель детей леса, свято чтущих свой дом и не терпящих чужаков, но все равно плутал, кружил вокруг одних и тех же мест, сбивался с пути и возвращался туда, откуда начал. Блуждание вслепую раздражало столь же сильно, как и враги, лезущие словно бы из ниоткуда, заставляло проклинать всех тех, по чьей милости он был вынужден продираться сквозь зеленое марево, Селестию в первую очередь. Влажный воздух усиливал все шумы, и это спасало лишь от тяжелых неповоротливых огров, но не от дашеров — быстрые и ловкие, они налетали на него неожиданно и с яростью пытались вспороть ему брюхо или перерезать горло. Ночи Сумеречного леса Дрейк ненавидел еще больше, чем дни. Его жители столь ревностно защищали свою обитель, что от них было невозможно скрыться даже во тьме. </p><p>      Он перевел взгляд на распростершегося рядом израненного дашера, над которым уже витали какие-то насекомые, и, на мгновение поджав губы, шумно выдохнул. Дрейк хотел было заметить, насколько Джад облажался, но не стал, ведь мертвецам все равно, да и считалось, что о них стоит говорить либо хорошее, либо ничего. Из рассеченной чешуйчатой плоти дашера все еще сочилась кровь, в некоторых местах были пробиты доспехи, рваные края которых жадно вгрызлись в обагренное мясо, вся морда, закованная в причудливый шлем, была перепачкана алым, как будто его рвало кровью, — крепко ему, конечно, досталось от огров, и он не устоял перед зовом Лесного духа.</p><p>      Оставив Джада, Дрейк вскочил на ноги, запрыгнул в огромное дупло, аккуратно выдолбленное в здоровенном дереве, и побежал по причудливому лазу, на выходе из которого его ожидал ядовитый хищный ад — сердце Сумеречного леса оберегалось особо, и туда никто и никогда не совался, зная агрессивный нрав его обитателей. Но ему был нужен гномий скипетр, который был запрятан где-то у огров, и, если верить Джаду, именно тут ему могли помочь. Могли, но только после того, как он докажет, что достоин этого.</p><p>      Дашеры забрасывали его отравленными дротиками и стрелами, нападали из ниоткуда, применяли магию, кроме того, повсюду его подстерегали кровожадные цветы. Казалось, весь лес ополчился на него, и Дрейк иной раз сомневался, дойдет ли живым до конца испытания. Своенравный народ не желал впускать его в свое поселение, укрывшееся под кронами деревьев. Но он сумел уцелеть, и дашеры разрешили ему пройти наверх, под зеленые своды, на шаткие мосты и в свои скромные жилища. Они не сводили с него глаз, но все же более не трогали.</p><p>      Дрейк справился и со вторым испытанием — он прикоснулся к сердцу леса. Он умудрился даже одолеть вождя Тамриса в сражении, поскольку иного способа заручиться поддержкой дашеров не оказалось, ведь они помогали только своим, люди для них были низшими созданиями, недостойными такой чести, да и сам Тамрис заупрямился, не пожелав в открытую идти против кровных врагов — огров, которые намеревались начать торговлю его подопечными, попавшими в плен. Тем более он совершенно не хотел выслеживать их главаря, у которого, по сведениям ныне покойного Джада, и был гномий скипетр. </p><p>«Мы просто бьем и убегаем, свои действия не особо продумываем», — признался он в ходе разговора. Конечно, он не желал ничего менять ради какого-то человека, пусть и достаточно одаренного. Пришлось доказать ему, что оно того стоит. Продравшись через тернии жестоких проверок, Дрейк стал одним из дашеров и услышал чей-то тихий шелест, настолько тихий, что он даже не сразу разобрал, что до него пытаются донести.</p><p>— Подойди, — послышалось снова уже более отчетливо, — подойди, герой.</p><p>      Он в недоумении воззрился на Тамриса, но тот будто и не понял, почему на него так выразительно смотрят. Похоже, он не уловил ни шороха. Выходит, этот голос звучал лишь в голове Дрейка?</p><p>— Подойди, — прошелестело что-то вновь.</p><p>      И он пошел на неведомый зов. Дрейк перебегал от дерева к дереву по шатким мостам, висящим под самыми кронами, натыкался на скромные жилища обитателей Сумеречного леса, проходил напрямик через подобие комнат, обнаруживал лавки с припасами, оружием и снадобьями, но никак не мог понять, кто его звал и куда следует идти. Здесь, наверху, он плутал так же, как и до этого внизу. Иной раз ему казалось, что он подходил совсем близко к тому, кто его ждал, но это, видать, была лишь иллюзия, потому что вокруг были все те же дома, все те же силуэты в причудливых ярких доспехах. Дашеры же на расспросы лишь пожимали плечами, точно это было еще одно испытание для него. Дрейк хотел было пренебречь зовом, но невидимое существо продолжало увещевать:</p><p>— Подойди! Подойди! Подойди…<br/>
— Да где ты?! — в сердцах выкрикнул он и в очередной раз огляделся.<br/>
— Внизу, — ответил ему кто-то шепотом.<br/>
— Это, знаешь ли, мне ни о чем не говорит, — заметил Дрейк, памятуя, что на территории детей леса можно плутать где угодно: хоть наверху, хоть внизу, хоть в проклятых дуплах-тоннелях. </p><p>      Группа дашеров с удивлением посмотрела на него. Они что-то проклокотали — еще бы, ведь со стороны казалось, что он возмущенно говорил с самим собой.</p><p>— Лестница. Веревочная. Иди вниз.<br/>
— Тьфу ты…</p><p>      И он снова пошел рыскать по поселению. В конце концов его поиски увенчались успехом — он нашел едва заметную веревочную лестницу, которая с высоты казалась ужасно длинной, почти бесконечной — далеко внизу ее пожрало зеленое марево. Рядом с ней стояли стражники, но они и глазом не моргнули, их совсем не заботило то, что Дрейк собирался по ней спуститься. Долгая дорога вниз оказалась утомительной — руки изнывали от напряжения, даже голова слегка кружилась, но стоило только ему ступить на траву, как неведомый зов усилился:</p><p>— Подойди!<br/>
— Чертовы игры в прятки, — проворчал Дрейк и шагнул в зеленое марево.</p><p>      Здесь оно было настолько плотным, что не было видно ничего. Можно было вытянуть руку и не узреть ни единого пальца. И ничего не было слышно, даже звука его собственных шагов. Туман был холодным, влажным и жадным до шумов. Наверное, колдовство какое-то, иначе он это объяснить не мог. На миг Дрейк даже замер, но, поборов тревогу, вновь пошел на зов, и в какой-то момент марево просто закончилось, угрожающе нависло неприступной стеной сзади, впереди же было поразительно ясно. Высокое голубое небо, изумрудная трава, невысокие скалы и единственное раскидистое дерево — вот что увидел Дрейк.</p><p>— Так ты же… — начал было он.<br/>
— Дух Сумеречного леса, герой. Это я звал тебя.<br/>
— Зачем?<br/>
— Ты первый, кто смог сравниться с детьми леса, и я рад, что ты на одной стороне с ними.<br/>
— Ну, это скорее вынужденно, — отмахнулся Дрейк. — Я всего лишь выполняю задание.<br/>
— Быть может, но тебе никто не поручал спасать дашера Джада, а вождя Тамриса ты вполне мог и убить. Ты же знал, что схватка может быть и до смерти, однако пощадил его, заверив, что имеешь право заручиться его поддержкой как равный.<br/>
— И что с того?<br/>
— Вижу, тебе уже не терпится отправиться дальше. Что ж, быть по сему. Я хотел преподнести тебе два дара. Первый — амулет, он укрепит твои силы, дух и разум. А второй… впрочем, увидишь сам.<br/>
— Опять загадки? — протянул Дрейк, но тут же осекся, потому что услышал чьи-то шаги.</p><p>      Из-за скал медленно, едва касаясь земли и покачиваясь, вышла Селестия. За ней вился алый расплывчатый след. Ее руки были расставлены в стороны, одна из кистей то безвольно висела, то судорожно поддергивалась, вторая же что-то сжимала, ноги подгибались — все ее тело было прошито длинными тонкими нитями, как у марионетки, по которым неторопливо стекали вниз капли крови, а ее волосы были покрыты засохшей бурой коркой. Чем ближе она подходила, тем лучше было видно обглоданные до костей пальцы и разорванную загнивающую плоть. Позади нее сгустилась огромная черная тень, именно она и управляла ею.</p><p>— Ложь, — прошипел кто-то тихо-тихо, едва уловимо.</p><p>      Дрейк дернулся и обнажил меч, в недоумении уставившись на глазницы Селестии. Было понятно, что глаза ей вырвали, и на ее щеках засохли алые дорожки. Она была ужасна. Ее наряд и броня были так сильно запачканы, что их с трудом можно было разглядеть. Селестия была похожа на ослепленную поломанную куклу, из тела которой местами торчали окрашенные багрянцем кости. Дрейк тряхнул головой, отгоняя кошмар наяву, и с силой выдохнул, точно хотел его из себя вытолкнуть, но ничего не изменилось — Селестия приближалась. Она ни секунды не колебалась, когда он направил в ее сторону меч, подошла к нему, протянула руку, уронила голову на грудь и разжала пальцы — на ее ладони лежали ее же глаза с обрывками вен и мышц. Дрейк не слышал ничего, кроме бешеного стука собственного сердца. Он опять попытался пригрозить ей мечом, но она снова приблизилась, с отчетливым скрежетом чуть не нанизалась на оружие и сунула ему раскрытую ладонь с мерзким содержимым прямо под нос. Селестия не желала причинить ему зло, равно как и тень за ее спиной. Она просто жаждала всучить ему свои глаза. Не понимая, зачем он это делает, Дрейк убрал меч в ножны и не без комка в горле принял необычный дар.</p><p>— Всюду ложь, — снова прошипел кто-то.</p><p>      Селестия, вздрогнув в последний раз, начала медленно оплывать: осыпались пылью одежда, доспехи и нити, мгновенно высохла и отшелушилась кожа, выпали волосы, мышцы и внутренности потекли зловонной жижей и впитались в землю, скелет обратился в прах — от нее не осталось ничего, даже окровавленные глаза и те выхватила из его рук холодная тень, которая затем стремительно унеслась к зеленому мареву и исчезла в нем. Какое-то время Дрейк стоял молча, силясь понять, что только что произошло.</p><p>— Это что вообще было? — нахмурился он, когда сумел прийти в себя.</p><p>      Но Лесной дух ему не ответил. Вскоре все вокруг затянуло привычным зеленым маревом, а Дрейк остался наедине с ощущением, что повсюду секреты и кругом ложь. Он не знал, что тот дар, который ему щедро преподнесло божество дашеров, является более чем правдой, пусть и омерзительной. Кругом действительно была ложь, но за ней скрывалась истина. Истина, которую Дрейк не захотел принять.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Примечания автора:<br/>Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2017, принявшей участие в Баттле 2017 года.</p><p>Фанфик является смесью версий игры для Windows (внешний вид дашеров и их жилищ, пейзажи Сумеречного леса с небольшой поправкой на игру для Playstation) и для Playstation (сюжет, хищные растения Сумеречного леса, тоннели в деревьях, Лесной дух).</p><p>Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>